Sorry, I Lied You But It's All Because I Love You
by 137Ken
Summary: Saat sebuah kebohongan di gunakan untuk mendapatkan balasan dari orang yang di sayang dan di cintai.  A KYUMIN FANFIC. YAOI. DONT LIKE DONT READ!  Happy Reading   Mind to RnR ?  Chapt. 6 is UP! Ada sedikit pemberitahuan di dalam:D REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS:D
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But Its All Because I LoveYou**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hangeng, Kin Heechul**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi, Henry Lau**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, ZhouMin, ZhouRy and many more**

**Genre :**

**Friendship-Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But It's All Because I Love You © Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, SMEnt, and also ELF**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GJ, Abal-abal, typo(s) ,ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku.**

**Disini ceritanya Hangeng jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun dan karena kebutuhan itu, maka dari itu**

**Hangeng disini Ken pinjem dan namanya Ken kasih marganya Kyuhyun, alias jadi CHO HANGENG!^^**

**Summary : **

'**Semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintainya.**

**Sama sepertiku. Aku juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkanmu.'**

**** PROLOG ****

"Hei, bukankah dia salah satu siswa baru di sekolah kita? Sedang apa dia di sini?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dia salah satu siswa baru yang ada di sekolah kita. Ada apa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

.

.

.

Dan sekali lagi perasaan ini kembali.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Lho? Bukankah kau senior yang membimbingku kemarin? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku senior yang membimbing regum kemarin."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh, aku hanya..."

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kita berteman saja."

.

.

.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat senang mengenalmu! Kau berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selama ini aku kenal!"

.

.

.

"Kau mencintainya, tapi kau tidak mencintaiku..."

.

.

.

"Dua orang dalam satu tubuh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda karakter dalam dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

"KAU TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEORANG PEMBOHONG KEJI! KAU SANGATLAH KETERLALUAN! AKU SANGAT KECEWA PADAMU! APA ALASANMU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA PADAKU? AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

.

.

.

"Aku memang keterlaluan telah melakukan itu semua. Tapi, apakah itu salah jika aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya?"

.

.

.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku ingin kau melihatku walaupun dalam sosok orang yang lain."

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mendatangiku? Bukankah kau sudah tidak ingin mengenalku? Ahya, untuk semua kebohongan yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan menunggumu kembali. Karena aku sudah terikat dengan 'dirimu' tidak dengan 'dirinya'"

.

.

.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau benci padaku?"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

***END OF PROLOG***

**A/N :**

**Dan prolog selesai. Yee~ itu prolog buat FF baru Ken.**

**FF ini sebenernya udah pernah Ken post di FB tapi Ken coba post disini dengan sedikit perubahan lah, hehe :D**

**Okeyy, sebelumnya Ken mau ngucapin MAKASIH BANGEETT buat yang udah Review di FF 'Love Is Sweet' bahkan ada yang dijadiin Favoritenya. Ken seneng banget *bungkuk"* :')**

**Dan ini balesan buat review LIS kemarin^^**

**widiwMin: **Aaa~ makasih Widi-ssi udah mau review FanFict Ken. Sampe" dijadiin favorite. Jeongmal gamsahamnida Widi-ssi :')**  
><strong>

**choimin: **Annyeong Choimin-ssi^^ ah, makasih buat reviewnya^^ ah, iya mian kalo kurang klimaks, Ken usahain di Fict lain Ken bikin lebih baik dari ini. Makasih buat saran dan dukungannya Choimin-ssi^^

**Cocondul sukayaoi: **Ahaha, makasih Coco-ssi udah mau review Fict Ken^^ Jeongmal gamsahamnida Coco-ssi^^

**White Lucifer: **Makasih White-ssi udah nyempetin buat review Fict Ken^^. Ah, iya maaf kalo ada typonya, abisnya Ken ga cek lagi, hehe:D Gomawo White-ssi udah diingetin^^

**Parkyoonha Evil Princess: **Annyeong Yoonha-ssi^^ *Ken panggil Yoonha gapapakah? hehe*. Gomawo ne udah nyempetin waktu buat review Fict Ken^^

Ne, gomawo Yoonha-ssi buat sarannya. Ken terima dengan senang hati:D Sekali lagi gomawo ne^^

**Saeko Hichoru: **Annyeong Saeko-ssi^^ Bangapta doo^^ Gomawo udah nyempetin waktunya buat review Fict Ken^^ Ne, ini udah ada KyuMin yang chapter^^ Sekali lagi gomawo Saeko-ssi^^

**bubbybuubikyumin: **Annyeong bubby-ssi^^ Gomawo ne udah nyempetin waktunya buat review Fict Ken^^ Alurnya kecepeten ne? Ah, mianhae kalo gitu *bow*. Ehehe, ne ceritanya si Hyukkie ga tau kalo Hae selingkuh, Hae jahat bener ne? :D Sekali lagi gomawo bubby-ssi^^

**WindaaKyumin: **Ehehe, ne. Gomawo Winda-ssi udah mau review Fict Ken^^

**Miss A7X: **Makasih untuk sarannya, A7X :) Ken akan coba untuk perbaiki Fict Ken jadi lebih baik lagi. Mohon bantuannya untuk kritik dan saran di Fict yang lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya A7X-ssi^^

**lee hyuk seo: **Gomawo Lee-ssi buat reviewnya^^

**Sung Hye Ah: **Gomawo Sung-ssi buat reviewnya^^

**momimichi: **Annyeong Nita-ssi^^ Gomawo udah nyempetin buat review Fict Ken^^ Ah, silahkan gapapa kok kalo mau di favorite, Ken malah seneng lho:D

Emm... buat sequel Ken pikir-pikir dulu ya, takutnya ga ada waktu buat ngerjainnya, hehe:D sekali lagi gomawo Nita-ssi buat reviewnya :)

**Chikyumin: **Gomawo Chi-ssi buat reviewnya^^ Ne, ini Ken udah buat KyuMin lagi kok:D Sekali lagi gomawo Chi-ssi^^

****Yee... akhirnya selese juga bales reviewnya^^ Sekali lagi Ken mau ngucapin makasih banget buat readers yang udag review maupun enggak:D

Akhir kata, Mind to RnR?^^

Gamsahamnida^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Intro

**Tittle :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But Its All Because I LoveYou**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hangeng, Kin Heechul**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi, Henry Lau**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, ZhouMin, ZhouRy and many more**

**Genre :**

**Friendship-Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But It's All Because I Love You © Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, SMEnt, and also ELF**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, BL, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), fict yang berasal dari kebodohan author yang tertunda, lebay, ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku.**

**Disini ceritanya Hangeng jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun dan karena kebutuhan itu, maka dari itu**

**Hangeng disini Ken pinjem dan namanya Ken kasih marganya Kyuhyun, alias jadi CHO HANGENG!**

**Summary : **

'**Semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintainya.**

**Sama sepertiku. Aku juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkanmu.'**

* * *

><p><strong>** CHAPTER 01**<strong>

Seorang namja manis menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada di depannya. Seulas senyum terukur pada wajah manisnya.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! TAK BISAKAH KAU LEBIH CEPAT? KAU TAU SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?" sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin –nama namja manis tersebut- dari kegiatannya tadi. Dengan kesal Sungmin menjawab teriakan tadi.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Kau tunggu saja di dalam mobil," berjalan keluar dari kamar pribadi miliknya setelah menyemprotkan parfum di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ckckck.. Apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam sana dengan waktu selama itu, Sungmin? Tidak tahu kah ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah lagi, hem?" tanya Kim Heechul. Namja yang bernotabene sebagai teman baik Sungmin ini memang selalu stand by di rumah Sungmin pada pagi hari saat hari-hari sekolah seperti ini. Dengan tujuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Ish, hyung cerewet sekali sih. Yang membawa mobilkan aku bukan hyung, terserah aku dong hyung mau berangkat jam berapa~" jawab Sungmin tak mau kalah. Sedangkan Heechul hanya dapat menahan marah dalam hati.

Sungmin melirik Heechul yang –tumben- tidak marah-marah padanya. "Tumben hyung diam saja, biasanya..." gumaman Sungmin terhenti saat melihat death glare Heechul yang di tujukan untuknya.

.

.

**-Other Place -**

"Perfect! Kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan hyungmu kalah tampan denganmu." Gumam Kyuhyun disertai smirk andalannya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun bergegas turun ke bawah saat melihat waktu telah menunjukkan 07.35.

Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang makan keluarganya. Semua yang berada di sana memandang takjub Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau aku tampan tapi jangan seperti itu melihatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya dan membuat Hangeng –yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya- menggetok kepalanya dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

"Ya! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!" sungut Kyuhyun tidak terima. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyu, ada angin apa kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Umma Kyuhyun seolah-olah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran keluarga Cho hari ini.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bangun lebih pagi? Bangun pagi salah, bangun siang juga salah. Mana yang benar~?" jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Orang tua Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Hanya saja tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini? Hal apa yang membuatmu bangun lebih awal?" Appa Kyuhyun meminum kopinya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada yang menarik. Entahlah aku ingin saja bangun lebih awal." Kyuhyun mulai memakan sarapan yang di hidangkan oleh Ummanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kyu, ayo cepat berangkat. Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai." Kyuhyun yang baru mendapat beberapa suap sarapan mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Hyungnya tersebut.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku kan belum selesai. Lagipula, hyung ketua OSIS kan? Hyung kan bisa memberi alasan nanti jika terlambat," ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Umma, Appa aku pergi dulu. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau dijemur oleh seniormu, Kyu." Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya.

"Ya! Hyung! Tunggu aku! Umma, Appa aku berangkat dulu. Bye~. Hyung!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Hangeng sesaat setelah Hangeng berjalan. Tuan dan Nyonya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua putranya tersebut.

.

.

**-SM High School-**

Sebuah mobil bermerk Honda Civic berwarna silver memasuki gerbang sekolah SM High School. Semua mata memandang ke arah dua namja yang baru saja turun dari dalam mobil tersebut –terlebih lagi siswa kelas XI dan XII-. Decakan kagum terdengar saat kedua namja tersebut berjalan ke arah aula sekolah yang digunakan sebagai penyambutan siswa baru nanti.

"Tuh kan, aku benar ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat hyung. Lihat baru beberapa siswa baru yang datang," dengus Sungmin kesal saat ia dan Heechul tiba di sekolah.

"Bodoh, kau lupa apa jabatanmu disini? Kau itu pengurus OSIS Sungmin~" jawab Heechul gemas.

"Ya! Aku jadi pengurus OSIS kan juga karenamu hyung! Kau seenaknya saja mendaftarkan namaku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak berminat. Cih!" dan tampaknya percuma saja Sungmin berbicara seperti itu pada Heechul, pasalnya Heechul sudah berlari menemui seseorang yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Hannie!" panggil Heechul pada seorang namja yang berada di depannya. Namja yang di panggil tadi tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Heechul yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau baru datang, Heenim?" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Mana Sungmin? Biasanya kau bersama dengannya?"

Belum sempat Heechul menjawab, sebuag teriakan telah menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"YA! HEECHUL HYUNG!" Heechul berbalik ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Heechul dan hanya bisa menahan amarahnya, setelah sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Eh, Kibumie?" Sungmin mendapati Kibum yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah buku yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Pagi hyung." Sapa Kibum pada hyungdeulnya yang berada di sana.

"Pagi juga Kibumie~" jawab Heechul sedangkan Hangeng dan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tumben kau sendirian? Siwon mana?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kibum. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu, "Mungkin sebentar lagi, Siwon hyung da—"

"Kibumie~" Kibum tersentak kaget saat ada sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, gak usah ngagetin gitu deh." Ucap Kibum tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya karena ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang memeluknya se-posesive itu di pagi hari ini.

"Iya-iya, maaf deh kalo gitu," Siwon –nama namja tadi- akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum. Kibum yang merasa lengan kekar Siwon sudah tidak memeluk pinggangnya lagi segera membalikkan badannya dan memberikan peck pada Siwon.

"Hyungdeul, aku pergi ke kelas dulu, bye~" dengan segera Kibum segera berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam disana.

"Hey, Siwon! Kau masih sadar kan?" seruan dari Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Kibumie kemana?" tanya Siwon saat ia menyadari bahwa Kibum sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Kibum sudah pergi ke kelasnya, baru saja." Jawab Hangeng saat menyadari gerak-gerik Heechul yang tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon segera berlari menyusul Kibum setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hangeng.

"Dan, ngomong-ngomong soal Kibum yang kembali ke kelasnya, apa Sungmin juga sudah kembali ke kelasnya?" tanya Hangeng yang tidak menemukan Sungmin di tempatnya semula.

"Ah, entahlah. Mungkin ia sedang berada di taman belakang. Mengenang masa lalunya," jawab Heechul ringan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih terdiam disana.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Hahh... Selalu saja pemandangan seperti itu yang kulihat setiap pago. Heechul hyung yang bermesraan dengan Hangeng hyung, Kibum yang cuekwalaupun Siwon menggodanya seperti tadi. Dan disana mengapa hanya aku yang TIDAK MEMPUNYAI PASANGAN?

"Hahh~" entah sudah yang ke berapa kali aku menghela nafas panjang seperti tadi. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan semilir angin yang mulai menari-nari di sekitarku.

Aku... Kesepian...

Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa ku ajak berbicara tentang masalah ini. Tapi... siapa?

Heechul hyung? Tidak, aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkannya. Kibum? Siwon? Hangeng hyung? Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu dekat mereka. Aku tidak pernah bercerita apapun pada mereka kecuali jika mereka yang bercerita padaku, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu mereka.

**Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Kurasakan benda mungil yang berada di saku celana bergetar, dengan malas aku merogoh benda mungil yang biasa ku sebut dengan handphone tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

'**Hei, cepat berkumpul aula. Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan di mulai.'**

Aku mendengus kesal setelah membaca pesan dari Heechul hyung. Dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan tempat ini.

**-End Sungmin Pov-**

* * *

><p><strong>an : Yoshhh~ Akhirnya chapt 1 selese juga dan bisa Ken post :D  
>Ken mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah myempetin review FF ini, jeongmal gamsahamnida^^<strong>

dan sekarang Ken mau balesin review kemarin^^

**.Young : ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu^^ gomawo udah review^^**

**Chikyumin : ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu^^ gomawo udah di review^^**

**LabuManis : hayyoo... siapa tuh? XD ne, ini chapt 1'nya udah di post^gomawo udah review chingu^^**

**White Lucifer : Ahaha, okey.. okey Ken panggil Lusi aja deh :D Ahaha, gatau juga tuh, Ken pengennya prolognya dulu yang di postXD gomwo ne udah review^^**

**minnie beliebers : ne, ,ini udah di lanjut chingu^^ gomawo udah review^^**

**widiwMin : oke deh, Ken panggil widia aja :D ne, ini udah di post chapt.1 nya, gomawo udah review^^**

**Okey, balesan reviewnya selese...**

**dan akhir kata..**

**REVIEW PLEASE.. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : A   Meet

**Tittle :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But Its All Because I LoveYou**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hangeng, Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi, Henry Lau, Choi Young Hak**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, ZhouMin, ZhouRy and many more**

**Genre :**

**Friendship-Romance-(littlr) Humor**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But It's All Because I Love You © Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, SMEnt, their parents, and also ELF**

** FCUZ © GOD, themself, CAN&J'sEnt, their parents, and also Runway**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, BL, YAOI, MaleXMale, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, etc.**

**Disini ceritanya Hangeng jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun dan karena kebutuhan itu, maka dari itu**

**Hangeng disini Ken pinjem dan namanya Ken kasih marganya Kyuhyun, alias jadi CHO HANGENG!^^**

**Summary : **

'**Semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintainya.**

**Sama sepertiku. Aku juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkanmu.'**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 : A Meet<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua siswa baru SM High School tampak tenang di tengah-tengah aula sekarang. Ya, saat ini mereka semua sedang mendengarkan pidato dari Kepala Sekolah —yang terkenal dengan ucapan-ucapan tidak pentingnya-. Pemandangan yang sangat indah(?) pemirsa. Eh, tapi sepertinya mata author menangkap seorang siswa baru yang tidak memperhatikan apa yang di sampaikan oleh Kepala Sekolah di depan sana. Siswa itu sedang asyik denga sebuah benda hitam panjang yang berada di kedua tangannya. Setelah author amati lebih dekat lagi, ternyata benda yang di pegang oleh siswa itu adalah PSP, saudara-saudara! #plakk. Dan sudah dapat di tebak siapa siswa baru yang membawa benda hitam tersebut ke sekolah dan memainkannya di tengah-tengah pidato –berkepanjangan- tersebut. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.<p>

"Ish, sial! Kenapa bisa kalah lagi coba? Padahal, aku sudah menyusun strategi yang akan ku gunakan untuk mengalahkannya! Aish!" berdecak kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

"Dan lagi kenapa Kepala Sekolah itu senang sekali berlama-lama berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu? Membuang waktu saja!" dengus Kyuhyun kesal sembari memasukkan PSPnya ke dalam saku celananya.

.

.

Hangeng yang tidak sengaja berada di dekat barisan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat adiknya yang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas gara-gara PSP. Ya, Hangeng dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Namun, ia membiarkannya saja. Kenapa? Apa karena Kyuhyun adiknya, lalu ia memberi Kyuhyun kebebasan seperti itu? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya malas memberi peringatan atau hukuman untuk Kyuhyun hari ini di sekolah. Lebih baik, ia menghukum Kyuhyun saat mereka di rumah nanti.

"Hyung, kau... tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Siwon yang berada di sebelah kanan Hangeng dan menatap Hangeng horror karena melihat Hangeng senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya olahraga bibir(?) saja kok." Jawab Hangeng asal. Membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya heran mendengar jawaban Hangeng –yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal tersebut-.

* * *

><p>"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga pidato tidak berguna tersebut." Ucap Kyuhyun lega saat Kepala Sekolah SM High School meninggalkan podium pidatonya tadi.<p>

'**PUK'**

Seseorang menepuk pundak pelan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang senior yang berada di depannya. Seorang namja mungil dan bisa juga di kategorikan imut tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Emm... Apa benar kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya namja mungil tersebut.

"Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau siapa?" jawab serta tanya Kyuhyun.

Namja mungil tadi tersenyum senang saat orang yang ia cari dari tadi berada di depannya. "Aku Kim Ryeowook. Aku teman satu regumu nanti saat acara pengenalan sekolah ini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Ryeowook senang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Wookie!" teriakan seorang namja dari arah pinggir lapangan membuat Ryeowook menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang namja dengan wajah playboy melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti maksud dari lambaian tangan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ayo kita kesana. Di sana semua teman satu regumu sudah menunggumu." Ajak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kecil Ryeowook.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kyuhyun ibnida." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah saat mereka berdua sudah berada di pinggir lapangan dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu regunya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Donghae ibnida." Ujar namja yang melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook tadi.

"Annyeong haseyo,Lee Hyuk Jae ibnida." Kali ini seorang namja manis dengan gummy smilenya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Choi Young Hak ibnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Youngie atau Kan." Kali ini namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah agak kehitaman yang berbicara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, "Lalu dimana Ketua regu kita? Mengapa aku tidak melihat salah satu senior yang berada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Donghae yang sedang memainkan handphonenya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang namja berlari ke arah regu mereka.

"Ah, maaf... Hosh... Aku terlambat... Hosh... Aku ada urusan dengan Ketua OSIS tadi." Ucap namja tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Semua yang berada di sana menatap namja itu heran, namun sedetik kemudian mereka tersenyum melihat senior mereka itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim. Lagipula kami semua juga baru berkumpul kok." Sahut Hyuk Jae yang di 'iyakan' oleh semua teman-temannya.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya namja itu memastikan. Hyuk Jae menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Melihat anggukkan kepala dari Hyuk Jae membuat namja itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua. Lee Sungmin ibnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sungmin hyung. Aku ketua regu kalian. Mohon bantuannya!"

.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin menyuruh Sungmin untuk menjadi ketua regu di regu adikmu?" tanya Siwon pada Hangeng yang sedang memandang kerumunan siswa baru yang berkumpul di berbagai sudut lapangan.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan, Won. Tapi, Heechul." Jawab Hangeng kemudian menatap Siwon sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang sedang memberi pengarahan kepada anggota regunya.

"Heechul hyung? Apa alasan Heechul hyung melakukan itu semua?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Hangeng mengangkat bahunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan yang jelas Heechul melakukan itu , ia hanya ingin Sungmin bahagia. Dan aku tidak tahu apa maksud kata 'kebahagiaan' yang Heechul katakan."

Siwon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ya, ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Heechul. Ia tahu apa maksud kata kebahagiaan yang di ucapkan oleh Heechul. Kebahagiaan yang berasal dari sebuah perasaan yang akan segera Sungmin rasakan pada Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an : Yosh! Akhirnya chapt. 2 Ken bisa post juga! :D**

**Err.. sebelumnya Ken minta maaf kalo chapt ini amat sangatlah pendek, abisnya Ken ngetiknya ngumpet-ngumpet XD**

**Tapi... tapi Ken janji deh next chap, ceritanya bakal Ken bikin agak panjang, ehehe:D Abisnya chapt depan udah mulai fokus ke KyuMin jadi bakalan panjang jadinya XD**

**Oke deh, saatnya bales review^^**

**Chikyumin : ahaha, iya chingu, ini KyuMinnya udah ketemu. Hemm~ apa ya maksud dari perkataan Heechul itu? Ken juga gatau XD #plakk**

**Ne, ini chapt 2 udah update. Gomawo ne udah review^^**

**Yenni Gaemgyu : Bukan chingu, yang jadi hobae si Kyuhyun yang jadi sunbae Umin^^ Gomawo ne udah review^^**

**Princess kyumin : Annyeong juga:D ehehe, iya abisnya Ken sibuk Try Out kemarin, maklumlah namanya juga anak sekolah yang ingin menghadapi ujian XDD **

**Ah, kependekan ne? Mianhae.. kayaknya chapt ini juga pendek, abisnya Ken ngetiknya ngumpet-ngumpet biar ga ketahuan sama ortu, ehehe:D**

**Okey, ini kelanjutannya udah update :) Gomawo ne udah review^^**

**sdongenter : annyeong chingu~ :D ini lanjutannya udah Ken update, gomawo ne udah review^^**

**kyuminlinz92 : Yap, dan di sini kyu udah ketemu sama Min, ehehe :D KyuMin momentnya akan segera hadir XDD**

**Aa~ aniyo, Umin sama aku aja *dilempar* XDD. Gomawo ne udah review^^**

**Sung Hye Ah : ahaha, ne... ini KyuMinnya udah ketemu^^ gomawo ne udah review^^**

**Yapp! selese juga buat balesin reviewnya^^ Ken mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah mau ngreview FF nista dan ga bermutu ini, makasih bangett~ ;) **

**Dan kayaknya buat next chap mungkin agak lama ne Ken updatenya, coz Ken lagi UAS. Jadi, mungkin waktu buat 'apel' sama lapie jadi berkurang, T_T *abaikan***

**nah, akhir kata Ken mau minta sesuatu sama readers...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleasee...**

**Gomawo ;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But Its All Because I LoveYou**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hangeng, Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi, Henry Lau, Choi Young Hak, Shim Ye Jun**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, ZhouMin, ZhouRy and many more**

**Genre :**

**Friendship-Romance-(little) Humor**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But It's All Because I Love You © Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, SMEnt, and also ELF**

**FCUZ © GOD, themself, CAN&J'sEnt, their parents, and also Runway**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, BL, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, etc.**

**Disini ceritanya Hangeng jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun dan karena kebutuhan itu, maka dari itu**

**Hangeng disini Ken pinjem dan namanya Ken kasih marganya Kyuhyun, alias jadi CHO HANGENG!^^**

**Summary :**

'**Semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintainya.**

**Sama sepertiku. Aku juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkanmu.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 :<br>**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur miliknya. Lelah. Setelah seharian penuh ia mengelilingi sekolah barunya dengan teman-teman dan senior yang membimbingnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum memejamkan matanya mencoba menjelajah dunia mimpi yang segera datang menjemputnya.

* * *

><p>"Lalu, apa hari ini kita jadi ke rumah Hangeng hyung?" tanya Siwon saat mereka berlima –Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng, Siwon, Kibum- berjalan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing.<p>

"Ya. Daripada bengong di rumah tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik pergi bermain." Sahut Sungmin.

"Kalau aku, lebih baik berada di rumah, daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Bum. Karena aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu. Dan sekarang kau ikut kami pergi ke rumah Hangeng. Tidak ada penolakan!" Kibum yang mendengar paksaan Heechul akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah sebelum ia di apa-apakan oleh Cinderella sangar itu.

"Ya...Ya... Aku akan ikut bersama kalian. Sungmin hyung aku satu mobil denganmu, boleh?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin. Siwon yang mendengar permintaan Kibum segera menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak...tidak Kibumie~ Kau denganku saja. Biarkan Sungmin hyung sendirian atau bersama dengan Heechul hyung."

"Tidak! Aku bersama Hannie saja! Sungmin, kau sendirian tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak keberatan. Ia memaklumi teman-temannya yang ingin berduaan saja dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Benar ya Ming, kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan marah-marah lho nanti~" goda Heechul. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa ada niat untuk membalas ucapan Heechul.

Badannya rasanya lelah sekali. Rasanya, Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah Hangeng dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sofa milik Hangeng.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, hyung." Siwon menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Siwonie. Hanya merasa lelah sedikit." Jawab Sungmin di sertai senyuman khasnya. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya, menggoda Kibum.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka semua telah berada di parkiran sekolah dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing dengan pasangan masing-masing, kecuali Sungmin. Dan dengan perlahan mobil Hangeng berjalan keluar parkiran, di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>"Huaa~ Aku lelah sekali! Hyung, aku boleh tidur di sini kan?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Hangeng dan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Hangeng tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.<p>

"Min, lebih baik jika kau ingin tidur kau tidur saja di kamar tamu. Kau tau di mana tempatnya kan? Jangan katakan kau lupa!" jawab Hangeng mengingatkan Sungmin, takut penyakit amnesia dadakan Sungmin kambuh dan salah masuk kamar adiknya, Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah kiri kamar tamu. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar tamu dengan mata mengantuk. Dan tampaknya hal yang di takutkan Hangeng tidak terjadi, karena Sungmin benar memasuki kamar tamu bukan kamar milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon memandangi Sungmin yang masih berjalan menuju kamar tamu dengan susah payah. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil saat kepala Sungmin 'berciuman' dengan tembok yang berada di sampingnya.

Dan tampaknya Siwon tidak menyadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedaro tadi dengan perasaan kesal dan cemburu. Tanpa suara, orang itu beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju taman belakang rumah keluarga Cho.

Siwon yang semula asyik tertawa karena tingkah Sungmin, kembali terdiam saat Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan yang di lihatnya hanyalah Hangeng dan Heechul yang sedang bercengkerama dengan mesranya.

Siwon mendengus kecil, kemudian menoleh ke samping kirinya. Tempat dimana Kibum duduk tadi. Namun, yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah tas ransel dengan beberapa buku pelajaran yang ada di luarnya.

"Lho, Kibumie kemana? Hyung, kau tau kemana Kibumie?" tanya Siwon saat tidak mendapati Kibum disana.

"Entahlah, aku tidak memperhatikannya. Coba kau cari di taman belakang. Biasanya Kibum ada disana hingga nanti waktu makan malam tiba." Jawab Hangeng yang mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Siwon.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Siwon berjalan ke taman belakang rumah keluarga Cho. Dan memang tepat tebakan Hangeng. Seorang namja duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Heyo, sedang apa di sini sendirian?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak berminat memandang Siwon.

"Bumie, kau kenapa?" Siwon yang merasa heran dengan sikap Kibum semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum.

"Hyung, jika hyung masih suka dengan Sungmin hyung, lebih baik hyung katakan pada Sungmin hyung." Jawaban dingin dari Kibum sukses membungkan Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon megerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tahu Hyung masih menyukai Sungmin hyung. Semua itu terlihat dari tatapan mata Hyung saat Hyung menatap Sungmin hyung."

"Hei, kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak menyukai siapapun. Aku hanya menyukai dan mencintaimu, Bum." Sangkal Siwon.

"Hyung, jangan bohongi perasaan Hyung sen—" ucapan Kibum terhenti saat bibir Siwon membungkam bibir merah miliknya. Kibum yang semula terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon kini mulai membiarkan bibir Siwon melumat bibirnya. Tangan Kibum meremas rambut Siwon perlahan saat ia merasakan lidah Siwon meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam 'gua' milik Kibum.

"Hosh...Hosh..." mereka berdua berebut menghirup oksigen saat kedua bibir tersebut berpisah.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Karena, aku hanya mencintaimu, Kim Kibum. Saranghae." Ujar Siwon yang di akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman –yang lagi-lagi- panjang untuk Kibum.

"Nado saranghae hyung.." jawab Kibum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

* * *

><p>Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, saat pendengarannya menangkap suara keributan dari arah bawah. Dengan malas, Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu yang digunakannya tidur siang tadi.<p>

"Kenapa ribut sekali? Suara kalian terdengar hingga lantai atas lho..." tanya Sungmin saat ia sudah berada di dapur rumah keluarga Cho. Semua yang ada di sana menatap Sungmin diam, hingga deheman dari Hangeng membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua.

"Min, lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu dan cepat kembali kesini. Makan malam akan segera di mulai." Perintah Hangeng pada Sungmin yang di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh Sungmin dan segera beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

Tidak lama setelah Sungmin pergi ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun datang dengan penampilan yang tidak jauh dari Sungmin. Hangeng yang melihat penampilan adiknya, menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Hangeng menyeret Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Cepat mandi dan berkumpul di ruang makan!" perintah Hangeng pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi miliknya kemudian kembali ke ruang makan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sungmin sudah berada di ruang makan dan duduk di sebelah kiri Heechul yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hyung, Hangeng hyung kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat matanya tidak mendapati Hangeng berada di sana.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Min?" jawab Hangeng tiba-tiba dari belakang Sungmin.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan mengagetkanku dong! Ish!" sungut Sungmin kesal. Hangeng tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ahaha, maaf. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut," Hangeng mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu ada apa kau mencariku, Min?" lanjut Hangeng yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak. tidak ada apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Heyo, hyungdeul! Lama tidak berkunjung kemari!" seru seseorang dari arah pintu dapur.

"Hei, Kyuhyun!" jawab Siwon saat mengetahui siapa yang berseru, yang ternyata adik Hangeng, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Dan mulai mengobrol dengan teman-teman Hangeng yang kebetulan memang dekat dengannya.

Sungmin terdiam bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan akrab dengan teman-teman Hangeng.

'Sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, dimana?' Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang Kyuhyun yang sepertinya pernah ia temui.

'Oh! Aku ingat! Dia salah satu siswa baru di sekolah! Sedang apa dia di sini?' tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat ia telah berhasil mengingat-ingat siapa Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bukankah dia salah satu siswa baru di sekolah kita? Sedang apa dia di sini?" akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Heechul yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia salah satu siswa baru yang ada di sekolah kita. Ada apa? Kau tertarik padanya?" jawab serta tanya Heechul kepada Sungmin.

"Ah... Tidak... Aku hanya bertanya saja, karena ku rasa aku pernah melihatnya. Lalu, sedang apa dia di sini?"

"Aaaa~ Kau berbohong Sungminie~ Terlihat sekali lho dari wajahmu yang memerah~" goda Heechul tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ya, Hyung apaan sih? Aku tidak menyukainya! Lagipula, masih banyak pria yang lebih tampan dari pada dia!" elak Sungmin dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah... Terserahmu saja, aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengakui bahwa kau menyukainya. Kekeke..."

"Huh! Lalu sedang apa dia di rumah Hangeng hyung?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Ah, iya pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Selama ini kan kau tidak pernah berkunjung kemari. Dia adik Hangeng, namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Jelas Heechul pada Sungmin yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

* * *

><p>Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamar miliknya. Semenjak ia kembali dari rumah keluarga Cho, Sungmin masih memikirkan Kyuhyun yang ternyata adik dari Hangeng.<p>

"Min..." panggil Heechul. Sungmin yang merasa namanya di panggil, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul –yang memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sungmin-.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Lagi mikirin Kyuhyun, ya? Hem.. Hem?" goda Heechul yang membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Hyung apa-apaan sih? Enggak lah! Buat apa coba mikirin Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun kan bukan siapa-siapa aku." Jawab Sungmin terbata-bata. Heechul terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang terbata-bata ditambah wajah Sungmin yang ikut memerah seperti tomat dan cabai busuk XDD.

"Hehe... Tenang saja Min, aku akan mendukungmu jika memang benar kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu dekat dengan Kyuhyun-Mu itu." Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"Hyung! Aku gak suka sama Kyuhyun! Baru juga kenal sehari, udah suka sama dia. Gak mungkin lah, Hyung~"

"Hei, ku kira menyukai seseorang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Asalkan kau merasa cocok dengannya, itu sudah pasti akan terjadi." Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Heechul. Jujur, saat ini ia merasakan kembali perasaan tersebut. Perasaan yang dulu pernah muncul dan ia rasakan saat ia menjadi kekasih seorang namja berkebangsaan Cina.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan. Mungkin saat ini kau belum terlalu menyadari perasaanmu, tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar menyukainya, jangan lupa untuk bercerita denganku. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu nanti."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Heechul. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertarik dengan adik kelasnya sendiri? Konyol.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya santai sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan musik yang berputar melalui earphone yang berasal dari Ipod miliknya.

Begitu sampai di depan kelasnya, bukannya masuk ke dalam kelas, Kyuhyun malah terus saja berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

'Masih terlalu pagi untuk berada di kelas.' Pikirnya saat ia melewati kelasnya begitu saja.

**Kriett...**

"Ck!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar suara pintu yang terlalu berisik dan jelek untuk ukuran sekolah yang mempunyai fasilitas memadai ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas yang berada di sana. Matanya menatap bebas ke bawah. Mata rubahnya menelusuri pemandangan yang ia lihat pagi hari ini.

Siswa-siswa yang di antar oleh sebuah mobil mewah dengan supir pribadinya.

Wanita-wanita yang berkumpul membentuk suatu gerombolan.

Siswa laki-laki yang bermain basket pada pagi hari.

"Membosankan." Decak Kyuhyun. Pemandangan yang ia lihat tidak beda jauh dengan pemandangan saat ia masih duduk di bangku Junior High School.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan ke salah satu bangku yang berada di sana dan kembali memasang earphone yang sempat di lepasnya tadi dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**Kriett..**

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata rubahnya mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal kemarin.

'_Lho, bukankah itu senior yang membimbing reguku kemarin? Sedang apa dia di sini?'_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati dan tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan mendekati namja tersebut.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Sesekali ia balas menyapa sapaan siswa-siswa yang menyapanya –walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak kenal siapa saja mereka-.

**Kriett..**

Sungmin membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Manik matanya menelusuri atap sekolah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi, belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah maupun urusan lainnya. Sungmin berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas yang berada di sana. Memejamkan matanya kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menghirup udara di pagi hari yang masih belum tercampur banyak oleh polusi udara.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin bunuh diri eoh?" teriakan seseorang membuat Sungmin membuka matanya dan berdecak kesal. Siapa yang menganggunya di pagi yang tenang ini?

"Ck! Kau menganggu kegiatan orang sa—Eh?" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat mengetahui siapa yang menganggu kegiatannya di pagi hari.

"Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bermaksud bunuh diri di pagi hari ini? Ck, ayolah jangan bertindak konyol~" Sungmin menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan heran dan... aneh?

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja? Setidaknya jawab pertanya...anku? Lho, bukannya kau senior yang kemarin membimbing reguku?"

Sungmin menatap lama namja di depannya, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan namja yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Benar. Aku senior yang membimbing regumu kemarin. Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara di pagi hari saja. Ada apa memangnya? Dan apa tadi maksudmu berteriak-teriak tentang bunuh diri? Kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri begitu?" Sungmin mendengus kecil mengingat namja yang berada di depannya, beberapa saat yang lalu berteriak-teriak mengira ia akan bunuh diri.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang semestinya harus ku lakukan. Lagipula, posisimu tadi sudah seperti orang yang benar-benar ingin melakukan bunuh diri."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menanggapi perkataan aneh dari namja di depannya, "Hah~ Baiklah. Tidak usah kita bahas lagi. Lupakan dan anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari namja tersebut.

"Hmm~ Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sunbae?"

"Menikmati udara pagi. Hei, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja yang di depannya serius.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa benar kau adik Hangeng hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, aku adik Hangeng Hyung. Cho Kyuhyun ibnida. Lalu... Darimana kau tahu aku adik Hangeng hyung? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau stalkerku ya?" tebak Kyuhyun di sertai dengan smirk andalannya.

**Pletak!**

"Ya! Sakit! Ish," Kyuhyun mengelus bekas pukulan yang di torehkan oleh Sungmin dengan indahnya di kepalanya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Stalker? Ck! Yang benar saja! Demi apa aku rela menjadi stalkermu? **Tidak akan pernah!**" bantah Sungmin dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Hei, aku kan hanya menebak saja. Siapa tahu kau memang stalkerku. Lalu, dari mana kau tahu aku adik Hangeng hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang melesak masuk ke dalam hatinya saat kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"Kemarin aku bertanya pada Heechul hyung saat berkunjung ke rumah Hangeng hyung." Jawab Sungmin setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu larut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

'_Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sungmin? Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?'_

"Eh, memangnya kau kemarin ikut berkumpul ke rumahku? Tapi, kenapa aku tidakmelihatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau kemarin terlalu sibuk dengan game-gamemu dan yang lainnya. Bodoh."

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan kemarin," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu kemudian kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di sana.

Manik mata Sungmin mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dari tadi. Menatap Kyuhyun lama. Menelusuri wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun.

**Drrtt... Drrtt...**

Hingga suara getaran handphone miliknya membuyarkan kegiatannya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseyo..."

"Min Hyung!"

* * *

><p><strong>Humm.. chapter ini Ken repost sebenernya, gara-gara setelah Ken cek lagi masih banyak typo yang berkeliaran.<strong>

**Dan jujur Ken agak kecewa sama part ini sebelum FF ini Ken repost. Visitors di FF Ken yang ini ada sekitar seribu lebih, tapi kenapa yang review cuma sedikit ?Bahkan bisa diitung pake jari. **

**Ayolah~ apa susahnya ninggalin review? Padahal, tinggal nulis apa pendapat kalian tentang FF ini aja kan? Apa susahnya cobaa?**

**Kalo kalian review, Ken rasanya seneng banget~ Berarti ada yang baca dan ngehargai FF Ken dan itu merupakan suatu semangat tersendiri buat Ken.**

**Jadi, ayolah~ tinggalin jejak kalian berupa review~ Karena, itu sama aja kalian nyemangatin Ken buat bikin cerita yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

**Kalo review di chapt REPOST ini banyak, Ken usahain bakalan update kilat!**

**Ken mau ngucapin BIG THANKS buat yang udah review di chapt 2 : chikyumin, jung hana cassie, Manami Katayanagi, AnnisaPumpkin'Elf, JiYoo861015, WhiteViolin, Cha cha, Princess Kyumin, Kim Kwangwook, Yenni Gaemgyu dan semua para silent readers.  
><strong>

**Akhir kata..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**Thanks :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But Its All Because I LoveYou**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hangeng, Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi, Henry Lau, Choi Young Hak, Shim Ye Jun**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, ZhouMin, ZhouRy and many more**

**Genre :**

**Friendship-Romance-(little) Humor**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sorry, I Lied You. But It's All Because I Love You © Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, their parents, SMEnt, and also ELF**

** © GOD, themself, CAN&J'sEnt, their parents, and also Infocuz**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, BL, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, etc.**

**Disini ceritanya Hangeng jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun dan karena kebutuhan itu, maka dari itu**

**Hangeng disini Ken pinjem dan namanya Ken kasih marganya Kyuhyun, alias jadi CHO HANGENG!^^**

**Summary :**

'**Semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintainya.**

**Sama sepertiku. Aku juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkanmu.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapt. 4 *<strong>

.

.

"Yoboseyo..."

"Min Hyung!" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar suara di seberang sana. Mengapa bisa memanggilnya dengan nama akrabnya?

"Siapa?"

"Ck! Bahkan kau tidak mengingatku hyung? Hyung macam apa kau ini, bisa lupa dengan sepupumu sendiri!"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini. Hingga akhirnya, refleks menepuk dahinya. Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Sungmin, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin dengan wajah heran.

"Ah! Yejun-aa! Ada apa kau menelfonku?"

"Hehe, akhirnya kau mengingatku hyung. Emm.. aku ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku sekarang sedang berada di Seoul,"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar penuturan Yejun, sepupunya.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukannya seharusnya kau sedang berada di Jerman? Tapi, mengapa kau bisa di Seoul?"

"Hehe, Appa menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Korea, karena Appa akan mengurusi bisnisnya yang berada di Prancis. Daripada, Appa meninggalkanku di Jerman sendirian lebih baik aku kembali ke Korea dan tinggal denganmu, hyung." Jelas Yejun panjang lebar, sedangkan Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Lalu, sekarang kau berada dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sedang berada di depan rumahmu. Tenang saja, Appa sudah memberikan kunci cadangannya padaku."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Yejun, "Tunggu, darimana ahjussi bisa mendapatkan kunci rumahku?" Yejun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hyung, apa gunanya orang tuamu? Mereka juga pasti memegang kunci rumah kan? Appa kemarin meminta salah satu kunci dari kedua orang tuamu."

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Yejun.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat dan jangan buat keadaan rumah menjadi kapal pecah!"

"Ne, ne hyung! Aku mengerti,"

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu ne, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Bye Yejun-aa..." Sungmin menutup teleponnya kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bangku yang di dudukii Kyuhyun tadi.

"Lho, kemana dia? Bukannya tadi ada di sini ya?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di bangku yang di tempatinya tadi.

"Mungkin sudah kembali ke kelas," gumam Sungmin dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi atap sekolah menuju kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal, entah mengapa. Saat ingin memasuki kelasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.<p>

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menenggokkan kepalanya ke arah si pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah Hangeng, hyungnya.

"Hei, hyung. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan. Hangeng menggelangkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah adiknya yang berkebalikan dengannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau darimana Kyu, kenapa baru masuk kelas sekarang? Bukankah kau berangkat lebih awal tadi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng, "Aku habis dari atap sekolah. Dan bertemu seorang sunbae. Oh ya, hyung. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tubuhnya, yang semula berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok menjadi berdiri tegap menatap Hangeng serius.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Hangeng.

"Sunbae yang membimbing reguku pada saat pengenalan sekolah kemarin... Siapa namanya?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Ada apa memangnya?" jawab serta tanya Hangeng. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban. Hangeng tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Hangeng membelalakkan matanya terkejut kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dengan tangan yang ia kibas-kibaskan di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya! Mengapa hyung bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Hah, pemikiran yang sangat konyol hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Lalu, ada apa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Karena aku tadi bertemu dengannya di atap dan dia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah adikmu. Darimana ia tahu hyung? Dia berkata, ia mengetahui bahwa aku adikmu dari Heechul hyung. Memangnya kalian dekat ya dengan Sungmin sunbae?"

"Ya, kau tidak tahu memangnya? Sepertinya, kemarin Sungmin juga ikut datang ke rumah." Jawab Hangeng.

"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, terima kasih hyung!" seru Kyuhyun dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

* * *

><p>Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Heechul yang sedang menulis —entah apa—.<p>

"Hyung~" rengek Sungmin kepada Heechul yang masih sibuk menulis.

"Hng?"

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Bertanya apa?" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, "Jika tidak penting lebih baik tidak usah kau katakan." Sela Heechul dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Ini penting hyung! Bahkan sangat penting!" Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya lagi dan menatap Sungmin.

"Tapi, jangan kau tertawakan."

"Iya, aku tidak akan menertawakannya. Memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa sih?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak ragu ia menanyakan pada Heechul.

"Emm... Tadi saat aku berada di atap, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu, kami berbicara banyak sampai saat aku menanyakan apakah ia adik Hangeng hyung atau bukan, dia menatapku dan aku... Aku merasa— Ah! Lupakan saja hyung! Aku bingung bagaimana untuk mengucapkannya!" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap Heechul ke koridor sekolah. Dan sialnya, saat itu Kyuhyun sedang berjalan melewati kelas Sungmin. Tanpa sengaja mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ehm!" suara Heechul menginterupsi kegiatan saling memandang mereka. Sebuah lengkungan terukir di bibir Heechul.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang Kyuhyun ya?" Sungmin yang mendengar tebakan Heechul segera menggelengkan kepalanya kaget.

"Aniyo hyung! Aku... Aku tidak ingin bertanya tentang Kyuhyun!"

"Jika tidak, lalu tadi apa? Saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Jika kau tidak ingin menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun lalu kau ingin bertanya apa? Oh, ayolah Sungminie... Kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku,"

"Baiklah, baiklah kau menang hyung. Aku memang ingin menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun."

"Tapi, hyung janji jangan tertawakan aku ne?" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya setuju mendengar permintaan Sungmin.

"Apa...apakah Kyuhyun normal?" Sungmin memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Kyuhyun sama seperti hyungnya. Ada apa memangnya?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Heechul, "Lalu, apa Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai namjachingu?" tanya Sungmin lagi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Setauku sih belum. Tapi, sepertinya memang belum. Ya! Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri saja pada Hanie? Dia tentu lebih tau tentang Kyuhyun daripada aku!"

"Aku tidak segila itu hyung untuk bertanya langsung pada Hangeng hyung tentang Kyuhyun, ingin diletakkan dimana jika Hangeng hyung mengetahui aku bahwa aku ternyata tertarik pada adiknya sendiri!" Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya setelah sadar apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Dengan segera Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan pandangan horor setelah tau bagaimana raut wajah orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya tersebut.

Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah cantik Heechul. "Hei, kau mengucapkan apa tadi? Tertarik padanya? Tertarik pada Kyuhyun maksudmu?" goda Heechul.

"A..aniyo! A...aku tidak berkata seperti itu! Mungkin kau salah dengar hyung!" kilah Sungmin segera.

"Hehe, sudahlah Sungminie... Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku untuk kali ini. Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya atau aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Hanie atau bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri." Sungmin melebarkan matanya mendengar ancaman Heechul.

Melaporkan pada Kyuhyun?

Ingin diletakkan dimana wajah Sungmin jika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai namja maniak game tersebut?

"Bagaimana Sungmin? Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya atau aku akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Kyuhyun langsung?" pertanyaan Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Ragu-ragu Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Heechul sampai akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba... Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya padamu. Lebih baik aku malu di depanmu daripada aku harus malu di depan Hangeng hyung atau bahkan Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul. Heechul yang mendengar keputusan Sungmin, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, katakan padaku hal yang sejujurnya. Apa kau tertarik pada Cho Kyuhyun?" Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin tidak menatap hal lain selain dirinya yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu, "Ne, aku rasa aku tertarik padanya." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang telah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Ne, aku rasa aku juga menyukainya. Menyukai Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

"Siapa yang menyukai Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ken tau buat chapter ini sangat teramat pendek. Mianhae m(_ _)m<strong>

**Ken ngebut ngerjain ini, Ken ngerjain ini di tengah-tengah sibuknya UAS **

**Lumayan buat refreshing sebentar, refreshing di tengah-tengah kepusingan buat mikirin Ujian-Ujian :(**

**Derita anak kelas 9 DX**

**Tapi tapi Ken juga post Chapter 1 FF Dead or Alivenya Ken! :DD**

**Buat para readersdeul baca juga ne FF Ken yang ituu XDD *promosi***

**Okee, seperti biasaa, tinggalin review buat author abal-abal ini, karena bagi Ken review dari readers sangat membantu buat Ken :))**

**Karena, buat cerita kayak gini ga gampang lhoo~**

**Jadi, apa salahnya dan apa susahnya buat ninggalin satu review buat Ken?**

**Dan Ken mau ngucapin BIG THANKS buat yang udah ninggalin review di Chapter sebelumnya!**

**Thankyouuu~~! *ciumbasah #Plakk XDD**

**Maaf, Ken belum isa bales reviewnya, abisnya waktu Ken terbatas! Ini aja Ken updatenya di tempat bimbel, modem Ken kena virus makanya waktu Ken jadi terbatas :( #curcol**

**Tapii, Ken mau ngucapin Makasih banget buat yang udah revieww :**  
><strong>

**Last word...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**Thanks :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Tittle :**

**Sorry, I Lied You, But Its All Because I LoveYou**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hangeng, Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi, Henry Lau, Choi Young Hak, Shim Ye Jun**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, ZhouMin, ZhouRy and many more**

**Genre :**

**Friendship-Romance-(little) Humor**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sorry, I Lied You, But It's All Because I Love You © Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, their parents, SMEnt, and also ELF**

** © GOD, themself, CAN&J'sEnt, their parents, and also Infocuz**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, BL, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, etc.**

**Disini ceritanya Hangeng jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun dan karena kebutuhan itu, maka dari itu**

**Hangeng disini Ken pinjem dan namanya Ken kasih marganya Kyuhyun, alias jadi CHO HANGENG!^^**

**Summary :**

'**Semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintainya.**

**Sama sepertiku. Aku juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkanmu.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5*<strong>

Sungmin dan Heechul mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu kelas. Dan mendapati seorang namja manis dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan juga buku yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kibumie?" tanya Sungmin. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang berada di depan Heechul dan Sungmin. Mendudukkan dirinya disana dan mulai membaca bukunya sembari mendengarkan pembicaraan Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Jadi tadi kau bertanya apa, Kibum?" tanya Heechul pada Kibum yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Siapa yang menyukai Kyuhyun? Jangan katakan yang menyukai Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin _hyung_?"

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Memangnya kenapa jika Sungmin yang menyukai Kyuhyun? Tidak ada yang salah bukan?"

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Heechul horror, seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"_Hyung_, katakan. Apa itu semua benar?" Kibum mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Sungmin yang sudah menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna merah.

"_Ne_, itu benar Kibumie. Aku... aku... kurasa aku memang menyukainya." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kibum membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir plump milik Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya terkejut saja, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin _hyung_ bisa menyukai Kyuhyun? Ck! Sungguh diluar dugaan!" Heechul dan Sungmin mengerutkan kening mereka mendengar celotehan Kibum yang cukup panjang tadi. Pasalnya Kibum tidak akan berbicara sepanjang itu jika hal yang dibicarakan itu tidak penting —begitu menurutnya—. Lalu, apa hal ini merupakan hal yang penting hingga menyebabkan Kibum berbicara sepanjang itu?

"Sungmin, kau tidak usah mendengarkan perkataan Kibum. Jika memang kau menyukai Kyuhyun, cepat katakan sebelum Kyuhyun direbut oleh orang lain. Kudengar banyak yeoja maupun namja yang menyukainya." Ujar Heechul. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar 'nasihat' yang diberikan Heechul untuknya.

"Tapi... aku malu _hyung_. Bagaimana jika nanti aku ditolak olehnya? Dan yang lebih parahnya bagaimana jika dia membenciku?"elak Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika kau tidak mencobanya. Maka kau harus mencobanya Sungminie!" paksa Heechul. Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar paksaan dari Heechul. Memikirkan benar-benar, apa benar ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun?

Ck, sepertinya ini akan cukup sulit untukmu Lee Sungmin.

Hangeng berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat serius dengan benda _portable_nya yang ada di kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kyu. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Hangeng memulai pembicaraan dengan adiknya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika ada namja yang menyukaimu?"

"_MWO?"_ Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya kemudian menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu _Hyung?"_

Hangeng menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun dan dia.

"Ya, seperti itu maksudku. Bagaimana jika ada seorang namja yang menyukaimu? Ah, masa kau tidak mengerti Kyu? Kemana perginya otak jenius yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu?"

"Umm... Bagaimana ya?"

"Kau akan menerimanya atau akan menolaknya?" potong Hangeng.

"Tergantung. Jika aku mengenal orang itu dan orang itu menarik di mataku aku akan memikirkannya kembali." jawab Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSP miliknya.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung? Jarang-jarang hyung menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela permainannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin bertanya saja." Jawab Hangeng kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi? Bagaimana tanggapan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng yang berada di depannya. Hangeng meminum coffe latenya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di cafe yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Heechul.<p>

"Tidak terlalu buruk, juga tidak terlalu baik." Heechul mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Hangeng. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hangeng.

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas!" ujar Heechul dengan nada yang bisa disebut memerintah.

"Ya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab jika memang ada yang menyukainya dia akan memikirkannya kembali. Jika ia mengenal orang itu dan orang itu menarik di matanya, ia akan memikirkannya kembali." Hangeng membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menatap Heechul yang tampak masih berpikir dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyukai Kyuhyun? Apa aku mengenalnya?" pertanyaan dari Hangeng membuyarkan pikiran Heechul. Heechul mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya. Bahkan kau sangat mengenalnya."

Hangeng memutar otaknya mencoba menebak-nebak siapa orang yang menyukai adiknya, si maniak game.

"Kibum?"

"Dia sudah punya Siwon. Tidak tidak, bukan dia."

"Sungmin?"

"_Ne."_

"Eh, jadi Sungmin yang menyukai Kyuhyun? Benarkah?" Hangeng menatap terkejut Heechul yang ada di depannya. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tapi, sepertinya akan cukup sulit mengingat jawaban Kyuhyun seperti tadi." gumam Heechul.

"Yeah, kurasa juga begitu, tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika Sungmin mencobanya? Siapa tahu, Kyuhyun juga menyukainya?"

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Sungmin! _Gomawo Hanie_."

"_Cheonman Heenim."_

* * *

><p>Sungmin memakirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah miliknya. Dengan agak terburu-buru Sungmin memasuki rumahnya. Ada seseorang yang harus ia temui di dalam rumahnya sekarang.<p>

**Cklek...**

"Yejun! Kau sudah datang?" teriak Sungmin ketika memasuki rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri rumah minimalis yang ia tempati.

"Yejun!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Sungmin _hyung!_" seru sebuah suara dari belakang Sungmin. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang namja imut dan cantik dengan rambut yang agak panjang yang di cat berwarna pirang keemasan berdiri di depannya. Seketika senyum manis milik Sungmin merekah melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi ada di depannya.

"Yejun!" seru Sungmin dan sesegera mungkin memeluk adik sepupu yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"_Bogoshippo..."_ ujar Sungmin di sela-sela pelukannya.

"_Nado bogoshippoyo, hyung."_ Ujar Yejun dan membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap adik sepupunya dari atas sampai bawah dan dari bawah ke atas begitu seterusnya, hingga teguran dari Yejun membuyarkan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hyung?" tanya Yejun agak risih.

"_Ani, aniyo._ Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja... Kenapa kau lebih tinggu dariku?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kenyataan dimana lagi-lagi ia lebih pendek dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ahaha, itu sih bukan salahku _hyung_. Salahkan saja diri _hyung_ yang memang di takdirkan untuk tumbuh pendek. Hahaha..."

"Cih, jawabanmu sama saja dengan teman-temanku. Tidak masuk akal! Alasan yang tidak logis!" decak Sungmin sebal. Yejun tertawa pelan mendengar decakan sebal Sungmin.

"Lalu, kau akan disini sampai kapan?" tanya Sungmin sembari menuangkan air putih dingin dari kulkas dan meneguknya perlahan.

"_Molla._ Belum pasti, aku hanya mengikuti perintah Appa. Appa menyuruhku untuk tinggal denganmu dengan jangka waktu lama." Yejun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang berada di ruang makan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Nah itu yang akan kuberitahukan pada _hyung_! _Appa_ dan _Ahjussi_ —ayah Sungmin— menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengamu, _hyung_!" ucap Yejun dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Tapi kan, pendaftaran untuk siswa baru, baru saja ditutup. Bagaimana kau mau mendaftar?" Sungmin menatap Yejun heran.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu semua. Tapi, yang pasti Ahjussi sudah mengurus semuanya dan mulai lusa aku sudah bisa memulai sekolahku disana." Jawab Yejun.

"_Appa_ yang mengurusnya? Kapan? Aku tidak pernah melihat _Appa_ datang ke sekolah? Kapan ia melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Yejun memuta bola matanya mendengar celotehan Sungmin yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. "_Hyung_, kau ini seperti lupa saja bagaimana _Ahjussi_ itu. Dia kan punya banyak orang suruhan yang dapat ia suruh-suruh. Untuk urusan mengurusi sekolah seperti ini, ia tidak akan susah-susah untuk datang ke sekolahmu. Cukup utusannya saja yang datang dan semuanya selesai."

"Kau benar Yejun. Mengapa aku bisa melupakan hal seperti itu? Padahal aku sudah sering melihat _Appa_ tidak pernah turun tangan untuk masalah kecil seperti ini. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Yejun mengangkat bahu tidak tahu dan beranjak pergi ke kamar tamu yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama ia berada di Korea.

* * *

><p>Heechul duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi yang berada di ruang makan di rumah Sungmin. Kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan IPhone putih miliknya. Kegiatannya terhenti saat manik matanya mendapati seorang namja yang masih mengenakan piyama bermotif Pikachu mendudukkan diri di depannya.<p>

Matanya mendelik curiga ke arah namja tersebut. "Kau siapa?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untukknya, Yejun mengangkat wajahnya —yang semula diletakkan di atas meja makan— dan melihat Heechul.

"Ah, _hyung_ temannya Sungmin _hyung_ ya? _Annyeong haseyo, Shim Yejun ibnida. Hyung_, bisa memanggilku Yejun." Ujar Yejun memperkenalkan diri pada Heechul.

"Kau... Siapanya Sungmin?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Adik sepupu Sungmin _hyung_." Jawab Yejun dengan senyumannya.

"Adik sepupu? Setahuku Sungmin tidak mempunyai adik se—"

"Aku baru kembali dari Jerman tempo hari _hyung_. Selama ini aku tinggal di Jerman karema mengikuti _Appaku_, dan berhubung Appaku akan mengurusi bisnis barunya di Eropa, aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesi—"

"_Ya!_ Jangan potong perkataanku jika aku belum selesai berbicara!" seru Heechul dengan nada sebal. Yejun hanya tersenyum kecil, merasa bersalah.

"Dia sepupuku _hyung_, mulai lusa dia juga akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita." Sahut Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Arraseo." Jawab Heechul pelan dan beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

"Yejun-ah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di rumah!" pesan Sungmin sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Ne, aku mengerti _hyung_!" balas Yejun berteriak.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara mesin mobil Sungmin yang mulai meninggalkan rumah. Yejun menghela nafas panjang sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

><p>Donghae berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk manis dengan PSP yang ada di tangannya. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di samping tas sekolah milik Kyuhyun. Sejenak menatap wajah serius Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP yang ada di tangannya. Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.<p>

'Apa dia tidak bosan, setiap hari bermain PSP? Aku saja yang melihatnya sudah bosan. Bagaimana dengannya?'

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak usah seperti itu jika kau merasa iri dengan wajah tampanku." Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan berhasil membuat Donghae ingin membenturkan kepala _namja_ yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tampan? Bukan aku yang mengatakannya. Dan ku rasa... Aku jauh lebih tampan darimu," balas Donghae sembari menebarkan feromonnya pada setiap _yeoja _yang melintas di depan kelasnya.

"Bahkan _sunbae-sunbae _terpesona denganku." Lanjut Donghae yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sampai aku menghentikanmu, Lee Donghae." Donghae menoleh perlahan ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Wajahnya mengkerut saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Hyuk— Hyukkie— A—ak—aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku hanya sedang beradu tampan dengan Kyuhyun. Benar kan, Kyu?" Donghae segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memainkan PSPnya. Mencoba mencari perlindungan dari _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tidak. Setahuku dari tadi Donghae _hyung _sedang tebar pesona dengan para _yeoja _yang melintas di depan kelas."

**.  
><strong>

**JLEB!**

.

Sungguh, saat ini rasanya Donghae ingin sekali melemparkan _namja _ini ke Segitiga Bermuda agar ia tidak usah kembali ke sini dan membiarkannya membuat 'sedikit' kebohongan pada _namjachingu_-nya saat ini.

"Aku mendengarnya Lee Donghae. Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu jika aku tidak ada di sebelahmu? Lee Donghae! Aku benci kau!" Hyuk Jae —_namjachingu _Donghae— menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang melongo bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Hyuk Jae sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi.

"_Ya_! Hyukkie! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Aish!" teriak Donghae kemudian berlari mengejar Hyuk Jae yang sudah mulai menghilang dari koridor sekolah.

"Pasangan aneh." Gumam Kyuhyun dan kembali memainkan PSPnya sebelum sebuah suara kembali mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Kyu, sepulang sekolah di cafe depan sekolah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata Hangeng, kakaknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Siapa? Kenapa tidak orang itu saja yang menemuiku seusai sekolah nanti?"

"Karena hal ini penting untuk kau ketahui dan tidak seorangpun boleh mengetahui ini." Bisik Hangeng.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan banyak bertanya! Datang dan temui saja! Aku tidak mau tau! Ingat! Jika kau menolaknya berarti kau juga menolak kaset game terbaru bulan ini!" ancam Hangeng sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh hyungnya sendiri.

'_MWO? _Menolak berarti kehilangan jatah kaset game terbaru bulan ini? _ANDWAE!' _

"_Ya! _Aku akan datang nanti seusai sekolah! Tapi, ingat jika kau tetap melaksanakan ancamanmu, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Hangeng yang sudah menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Hhh~ Dia tidak mendengarnya. Apa boleh buat, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aish!" dengus Kyuhyun sebelum kembali memainkan PSPnya -_-

Namun, siapa sangka? Ternyata teriakan Kyuhyun yang —sangat—keras tadi terdengar oleh Hangeng, bahkan Kibum dan Siwon yang berada di lantai tiga sekolah juga mendengar teriakan —keras— Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

"Dasar! Bocah itu berisik sekali! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!" sungut Heechul.

"Kau yang menyuruh Hangeng _hyung_ melakukannya kau juga yang protes karena teriakan Kyuhyun." Sahut Siwon yang sedang berada di depan ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku yang merencanakan semua ini?" selidik Heechul.

"Dari Hangeng _hyung. _Hangeng _hyung _sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Memangnya kenapa sih _hyung_? Apa itu sangat rahasia? Sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum yang masih bergumul dengan buku yang di pegangnya.

"_Aniya_... Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja... kupikir belum saatnya kalian tau. Aku hanya berpikiran seperti itu saja dan itu juga tidak terlalu rahasia untuk kita semua, tapi akan menjadi sangat rahasia jika kita berada di luar sekolah." Jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja hyung. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang masih aku pikirkan."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Hangeng _hyung _mau melakukan itu semua untukmu? Padahal jika dipikir-pikir Hangeng _hyung _itu kan 'seme' tapi kenapa ia mau melakukan perintah darimu yang berstatus sebagai 'uke'nya?"

"Tentu saja. Ia mau melakukan semua itu kan karena dia mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya secuil saja mencintaimu Kibum."

Kibum menghentikan kegiatan membacanya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Heechul barusan. Ia tau bahwa saat ini Siwon tengah menatapnya. Tapi, seolah-olah tidak tahu, Kibum hanya diam sambil berpura-pura terus membaca buku yang dipegangnya saat ini.

'_Sial! Apa yang Heechul hyung katakan? Ck! Aku yakin Kibum pasti terkejut mendengarnya. Aish, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk meyakinkan Kibum bahwa pernyataan Heechul hyung tadi tidak benar?'_

Heechul tampaknya tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, buktinya ia hanya melirik Siwon dan Kibum sebentar dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Young Hak yang sedang duduk di kantin bersama Ryeowook dan juga Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang berhadapan dengan Young Hak, Kyuhyun mengambil air mineral milik Donghae dan segera meminumnya sebelum diprotes oleh empunya.

"Lalu ada apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali." Ujar Young Hak membuka percakapan diantara Kyuhyun dengan mereka.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya sedang kesal saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dengan siapa? Kurasa kau tidak mempunyai musuh di sini?"

"Bukan dengan siswa-siswa itu! Tapi, aku kesal dengan _hyung_ku! Seenaknya saja dia memaksaku untuk menemui seseorang di cafe depan sekolah seusai sekolah nanti. Jika aku tidak datang, maka aku akan kehilangan game terbaru untuk bulan ini. Kau tau sendirikan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa game? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu semua benar-benar terjadi." Cerita Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi anggukkan oleh Young Hak.

"_Ya, _kau mau menemaniku nanti siang saat menemuinya? Aku tidak mau kesana sendirian." Pinta Kyuhyun pada Young Hak.

Young Hak menaikkan alis kirinya mendengar pemintaan Kyuhyun, "Untuk apa? Bukankah yang mempunyai urusan itu kau? Kenapa aku harus terlibat?"

"Ayolah. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang menarik jika kau ikut menemaniku untuk menemui seseorang itu nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya perasaamu saja kan? Belum tentu terjadi." Elak Young Hak.

"Ck, ayolah~"

Young Hak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, " Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Tapi, ingat aku tidak mau berlama-lama disana. Segera selesaikan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Young Hak, yang akhirnya mau menemani Kyuhyun.

"Bagus! _Gomawo_!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sepulang Sekolah-<strong>

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir baru saja berbunyi, semua siswa SM High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah pasti _namja _tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe yang berada di depan sekolahnya dan jangan lupakan Young Hak yang mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Sesampainya di depan cafe, dengan agak ragu Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam cafe.

'Ingat Kyu, ini demi kaset game!'

Baru dua langkah Kyuhyun memasuki pintu cafe, Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Young Hak yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bagian luar cafe tersebut.

"Young Hak, kau ikut masuk ke dalam juga ya? Aku kasian melihatmu berdiri disini sendirian. Kau seperti... seorang anak yang baru saja kehilangan Ibunya." Young Hak yang semula sedang memainkan ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"_Ani. _Aku tidak mau. Untuk apa aku ikut masuk? Dan lagi, aku bukan anak hilang."

"Ayolah~ kau akan menemukan keajaiban jika kau ikut masuk ke dalam."

"Keajaiban apa sih Kyu~? Aish! Baiklah kau menang! Aku akan ikut! Jika bukan karena kau, aku lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah."

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun dan Young Hak memasuki cafe tersebut.

.

.

* * *

><p>Manik mata Kyuhyun menelusuri isi cafe tersebut, berharap dapat menemukan orang yang dimaksud oleh <em>hyung<em>-nya tadi. Dan manik mata Kyuhyun mendapati seorang _namja _yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di sebuah meja dengan seorang _namja _berambut pirang dihadapannya.

'Bukankah itu Sungmin _hyung _ya? Hemm... lebih baik aku ikut bergabung dengannya, mungkin orang yang dimaksud Hangeng _hyung _belum datang.' Pikir Kyuhyun dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Tanpa, Kyuhyun sadari orang yang dimaksud Hangeng sedang berada di depannya.

.

.

"_Hyung, _ada dua orang _namja _yang sedang berjalan kemari. Salah satunya dengan wajah yang lebih mirip setan daripada manusia, sedangkan yang satunya di cukup tampan. Mereka berdua sama-sama berjalan ke arah kita berdua." Celoteh Yejun.

**.  
><strong>

**DEG!**

.

Sungmin menegakkan badannya kaku mendengar ucapan Yejun barusan. Apa ia serius? Apa _namja _yang dimaksud Yejun adalah 'orang itu'? Semoga saja iya. Dan masalahnya akan cepat selesai.

Tentang jawaban Kyuhyun ataupun sebagainya ia akan memikirkannya nanti, yang penting ia sudah berani mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia menyukai pemuda berwajah stoic tersebut.

**.  
><strong>

**Grekk**

.

Terdengar suara kursi yang ditarik ke arah berlawanan. Sungmin menarik nafas perlahan dan melihat siapa dua orang _namja _yang dimaksud Yejun tadi.

Dan saat itu juga rasanya Sungmin ingin menjadi sebuah es batu yang sedang meleleh karena tersiram oleh air hangat atau panas matahari.

Kenapa?

Karena saat ini, Kyuhyun —_namja_ yang disukainya— tepat berada di sampingnya.

"_Annyeong _Sungmin _hyung. _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sapa Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menatapnya gugup.

"A... Aku sedang menunggu seseorang datang. Kau sendiri?"

"Kenapa bisa sama hyung? Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum gugup mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa orang yang sedang dicarinya berada tapat di hadapannya?' pikir Sungmin.

"Lalu dia siapa _hyung? _Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"O...Oh... Dia sepupuku. Baru saja kembali dari Jerman." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yejun yang sedang meminum _cappucino-_nya.

"_Annyeong haseyo, naneun _Shim Yejun_ ibnida. Bangapseumnida hyungdeul~" _Yejun memperkenalkan dirinya pada dua _namja _tinggi yang berada di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ibnida. Bangapseumnida."_

"Choi Young Hak _ibnida._ Panggil saja Young Hak atau Kan." Dan entah karena apa, saat Young Hak memperkenalkan dirinya, Yejun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari namja berambut merah kehitaman tersebut.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah suasana.

"Ah, aku akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian semua. Lusa, aku mulai bersekolah disana. Mohon bantuannya~" jawab Yejun.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali!"

"_Ne. _Maka dari itu aku minta bantuan _hyungdeul _untuk membimbingku nanti disana." Pinta Yejun sopan. Dan mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Kyuhyun maupun Young Hak, pertanda mereka menerima permintaan Yejun.

"Ky... Kyuhyun. A... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapan Sungmin barusan sontak membuat kedua namja —minus Yejun— menatap Sungmin heran.

"Bicapa apa _hyung?_ Katakan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng tanpa menyadari Sungmin yang sedari tadi berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Ta...Tapi kau jangan marah dan membenciku. Janji?" Sungmin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking milik Sungmin.

"Janji. Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan _hyung_?"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin saja bisa merubah nasib Sungmin setelah ini. Jujur, sebenarnya Sungmin sangat gugup untuk mengatakan perihal perasaannya, namun inilah Sungmin. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengatakannya meskipun pada akhirnya jawaban yang diterimanya bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkannya.

Tapi, setidaknya Sungmin sudah berani mencoba bukan?

"_Saranghae_. Aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin barusan. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi.

Yejun dan Young Hak yang berada disana, juga terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin barusan. Sulit dipercaya. Ternyata orang semanis Sungmin bisa menyukai Kyuhyun seorang _namja _maniak game.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pernyataan Sungmin barusan. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Ia siap menerima apapun jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kita berteman saja."

.

.

.

.

**DEG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, akhirnya Ken berhasil post chapter 6 FF ini.<strong>

**Maafkan Ken jika cerita ini semakin lama semakin membosankan dan juga ngawur.**

**Karena memang inilah jalan cerita yang Ken pilih, jalan cerita yang Ken biarkan mengalir seperti air XD**

**Apakah terlalu lama Ken update FF ini? Jika iya, Ken minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ken udah coba buat update kilat tapi ternyata waktu ga memungkinkan. Karena apa?**

**Ken yang notabene seorang siswa SMP tahun akhir harus sibuk ngurusin Ujian Nasional! Minggu minggu yang lalu berbagai jenis ujian nyerbu Ken! Memaksa Ken buat ngerjain itu semua! Sampe sampe otak Ken capek buat mikirnya.**

**Ehehe, mian kalo Ken malah curcol :D**

**Dan Ken memutuskan ga akan ngambil pusing sama SILENT READERS, karena bagaimanapun juga itu hak mereka untuk review ataupun tidak. Karena Ken tau, Ken nulis FanFict ini bukan karena Ken ingin mendapatkan banyak review, melainkan karena Ken INGIN MENULIS dan MEMBAGINYA ke semua readers. **

**Dan buat yang rela ninggalin review, Ken bener-bener makasih banget! Ken anggep itu sebagai bonus dan juga penghargaan buat Ken karena readers udah mau dukung Ken buat nglanjutin FanFict-FanFict yang Ken buat. Makasih bangeettt~ :* :***

**Big Thanks for all readers yang udah ninggalin reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya : Princess kyumin, cuneh, Chikyumin, Park Min Rin, bunny's kyumin, kartika, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Ryu**

**Dan juga buat Silent Readers Ken ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya :D *bow**

**Ah, dan lagi Ken mau tanyaa nih~ Adakah readers yang nonton SS4 Day 2?**

**Ken pengen kenal sama kalian nih ~ Adakah yang nonton? Kalo ada yuk kita ketemuan *kalo mau* ;)**

**Well~ dan yang terakhir mungkin Ken bakalan lama update FF ini ataupun Dead or Alive, karena besok Ken ada Try Out di salah satu SMA, abis itu seninnya ada Try Out dari sekolah dilanjut bimbingan dan akhirnya Ujian Nasional!**

**Yeah, Ken rasa cukup deh curhatnyaa :D**

**Last word, mind to Review?**

**Thanks ;)  
><strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Tittle :**

**Sorry, I Lied You, But Its All Because I LoveYou**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hangeng, Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi, Henry Lau, Choi Young Hak, Shim Ye Jun**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, ZhouRy and many more**

**Genre :**

**Friendship-Romance-(little) Humor**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sorry, I Lied You, But It's All Because I Love You© Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, their parents, SMEnt, and also ELF**

**FCUZ © GOD, themself, CAN&J'sEnt, their parents, and also Infocuz**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal, BL, menyesatkan, full of typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, etc.**

**Disini ceritanya Hangeng jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun dan karena kebutuhan itu, maka dari itu**

**Hangeng disini Ken pinjem dan namanya Ken kasih marganya Kyuhyun, alias jadi CHO HANGENG!^^**

**Summary :**

'**Semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintainya.**

**Sama sepertiku. Aku juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkanmu.'**

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 6 *<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-HanChul Side- <strong>

Hangeng berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

**Chuu~**

Heechul mendelikkan matanya saat Hangeng mencuri ciuman di pipi mulusnya.

"_Ya_! Kau sembarangan sekali! Berani-beraninya mencuri ciuman di pipiku!" ketus Heechul yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hangeng. Hangeng mendudukkan dirinya di samping Heechul dan menarik kepala Heechul menyandar di bahunya.

"Hei, tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu. Bukankah kita juga sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi, hemm?"

"Jangan menggodaku, Cina Oleng!" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa wajahnya memanas karena perkataan Hankyung tadi.

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Yang aku katakan fakta dan memang pernah terjadi. Aa... Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ya? Hemm?" Hankyung semakin menggencarkan usahanya untuk menggoda Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hei, sudahlah. Lagian aku hanya bercanda tadi." Hankyung menarik dagu Heechul mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Heechul ke arahnya. Dan wajah tampan itu tersenyum saat berhasil membuat wajah Heechul berada di depan wajahnya.

"_Mwoya?_ Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu!" Hankyung terkekeh kecil sebelum menarik kepala Heechul bersandar di bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanya Heechul memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta saat ia menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Hankyung.

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku tadi sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menemui Sungmin. Dan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya." Jawab Hankyung.

"Menurutmu Kyuhyun juga menyukai Sungmin tidak?"

"Emm... Kurasa iya. Tapi, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita perihal perasaannya kepadaku." Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak pergi menyusul mereka berdua?" usul Heechul yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hankyung.

"_Wae_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita hanya perlu memberikan mereka privasi." Jawab Hankyung sembari menatap Heechul.

Heechul menarik nafas pasrah, "Baiklah. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya."

.

.

Sungmin seketika terdiam mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae, hyung.._."

"Ah, _gwenchana._ Haha, lupakan saja. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi dan aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Haha..." Sungmin mencoba mengelak dengan tawanya. Yejun dan Young Hak menatap Sungmin miris.

"Ah, baiklah kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang. Yejun-ah, ayo kita pulang. _Annyeong_..." Sungmin bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Yejun keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang meninggalkan cafe tersebut. _Namja _manis itu mencoba menghindarinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Young Hak.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih." Jawab Kyuhyun menerawang.

"Tapi, jawabanmu tadi terlalu frontal. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat binar kesedihan di matanya saat kau menolaknya. Dan apa kau tahu? Dia menahan tangisnya tadi." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Young Hak berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian disana. Membiarkan _namja _evil itu merenungi perbuatan yang baru saja ia perbuat.

.

.

**BRUK!**

**.**

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Yejun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan, manik matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Perlahan senyum miris terukir di wajah imutnya.

"Tidak sekarang _hyung_, tapi nanti." Yejun menutup perlahan pintu kamar Sungmin dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang membuka mata setelah Yejun mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Akankah itu terjadi?" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

"Sedang memikirkan apa hem?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya.

"_Hyung! _Kau membuatku terkejut! _Babo!_" sungut Kyuhyun sebal. Hangeng tertawa kecil sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan '_secret admirermu_' tadi siang? Menyenangkan pasti."

"Jadi maksud _hyung, 'secret admirer'_ku itu Sungmin _hyung?_ Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua kan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng tajam yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Hangeng.

"Bukan hanya aku yang merencanakannya, tapi Heenim juga ikut merencanakannya." Ujar Hangeng mencoba membela diri.

"_Mwo? _Kenapa Cinderella jadi-jadian itu harus ikut campur tangan?"

"Sudahlah lagipula itu juga tidak terlalu buruk bukan?"

"Tidak buruk apanya. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang _hyung_." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Hangeng menatap _dongsaeng_nya penasaran. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan dari Hangeng akhirnya memutuskan menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi saat ia menemui Sungmin di _cafe _tadi.

"...Padahal ku kira dia tidak menyukaiku, karena ia pernah berkata jika ia tidak akan menyukaiku, tapi kenyataannya dia akhirnya menyukaiku juga. Dasar, termakan omongannya sendiri kan dia." Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan jika ia bertemu Sungmin nantinya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau menolak Sungmin begitu?" tanya Hangeng mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

"_Ne, _memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Hangeng terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ya, dia memikirkan sekaligus membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Heechul jika ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun telah menolak Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan saja." Hangeng beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya tadi. "Aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Selesaikan masalahmu baik-baik. Dan usahakan jangan sampai kau bermusuhan dengan Sungmin." Bisik Hangeng sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa jika aku sampai bermusuhan dengan Sungmin _hyung?_"

Hangeng tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, "Ada seorang cinderella yang akan siap mengirimmu ke neraka. Hati-hati, Kyuhyun! Haha.." jawab Hangeng seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun..

"_Ya! Ya! _Apa maksudmu _hyung?_ Aish! _Jinjja!_"

.

.

Kibum membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot dari hidung mancungnya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Tebak siapa ini?" tiba-tiba sepasang telapak tangan menutupi kedua mata Kibum. Kibum mendengus kesal saat merasa aktifitasnya terganggu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kacamataku Choi Siwon." Suruh Kibum dingin. Siwon terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya yang menutupi mata Kibum.

"Haha, _mianhae nae _Snow White." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Kibum. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di bahu milik Kibum.

"Hei, bagaimana jika akhir minggu ini kita kencan?" Siwon menatap lekat wajah putih milik Kibum. Wajah yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada _namja _sedingin Kibum.

"Kemana?" hanya satu kata sebagai jawaban yang keluar dari bibir merah milik Kibum.

"Terserah. Kali ini kau yang menentukan." Jawab Siwon tidak lupa dengan senyum yang bisa membuat semua orang meleleh karena melihatnya.

Kibum menutup pelan buku yang dibacanya tidak lupa melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah tampan milik Siwon, "Jeju. Aku ingin ke pantainya. Bagaimana?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan dimple yang membuatnya semakin terlihat semakin tampan —setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kibum—.

"Seperti yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya. Kau pasti akan memilih Jeju Island."

"Memangnya jika aku tidak memilih ke Jeju Island kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"Lotte World, mungkin?"

"Kau tau aku tidak suka keramaian." Kibum kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan kembali membaca buku tadi.

"Ya ya, I know it. Okay, Sabtu pagi pukul tujuh pagi, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan lupa." Putus Siwon dan mengecup pipi putih milik Kibum dan meninggalkan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi _namja _dingin tersebut.

.

.

**Incheon Airport-**

"Kau lama Mochi!" seorang _namja _dengan tinggi yang melebihi tinggi badan seorang Choi Siwon berdecak kesal saat menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati seorang _namja_ yang tidak lebih tinggi daripada dia sedang kesusahan membawa —lebih tepatnya menyeret— koper yang dibawanya.

"Kau kira ini tidak berat? Ini sangat berat, _Ge_! Seharusnya kau membantuku bukannya malah menyuruhku untuk berjalan makin cepat!"

"Hehe, _mianhae_ _nae _Mochi. Baiklah, ayo kubawakan kopermu." _Namja _yang dipanggil Mochi tadi mendengus sebal karena kebodohan sang _namjachingu._

"Seharusnya daritadi bodoh!" sungut _namja _mungil tersebut. Dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, kedua pemuda tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang ada di Incheon Airport tersebut.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya ke rumah Han _ge_." Seru _namja _tinggi tersebut yang menyebabkan orang-orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Mimi-_ge _pelankan suaramu!" sungut _namja _yang dipanggil Mochi tadi kepada _namja _tinggi tersebut yang tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh _namja _tinggi tersebut. Karena lihat saja, sepasang earphone sedang bertengger dengan santainya di kedua telinga _namja _tersebut.

.

.

**Malam hari, Rumah Sungmin-**

"Sungmin _hyung, irreona!_" pekik Yejun di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu hanya bergumam kesal.

"_Hyung! Palli irreona!_ Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" kali ini dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa kali ini Yejun benar-benar ribut akhirnya membuka matanya dan membalas teriakan Yejun, "_Ne! _Aku sudah bangun! Tunggu sebentar! Aish!" Sungmin berdecak kesal dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket sedari tadi sore.

.

Yejun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia berteriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar Sungmin karena pada akhirnya Sungmin bangun juga. Sebenarnya sebelum Yejun memutuskan untuk berteriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar Sungmin tadi ia berniat untuk membangunkan Sungmin langsung dengan masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, siapa sangka ternyata Sungmin mengunci pintunya, padahal seingatnya tadi sebelum Sungmin tidur Sungmin tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, namun mengapa tadi tiba-tiba terkunci? Baiklah, lupakan saja pertanyaan tersebut, karena author yakin readers sudah tahu jawabannya jika membaca dengan teliti cerita di atas tadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil membangunkan Cheng Min?" suara seorang _namja _berhasil membuat Yejun sadar dari pikirannya tadi. Yejun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, aku berhasil _hyung. _Ku kira tidak akan berhasil karena Sungmin _hyung _sulit untuk dibangunkan. Ternyata tidak seperti yang ku kira."

Dua _namja _ yang berada di depan Yejun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu kalian siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya?" tanya Yejun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang bisa dibilang canggung tersebut.

"Ah, kami teman dekat Cheng Min. Zhoumi _ibnida_ dan ini _namjachingu_'ku, Henry Lau." Jawab salah satu _namja _dengan tinggi yang melampaui batas dan mempunyai rambut berwarna merah. Tunggu, bukankah kita mendengar ciri-ciri diatas? Ingatkah kalian dengan dua orang _namja _yang siang tadi di Incheon Airport? Ya, mereka adalah kedua _namja _yang sekarang berada di ruang tamu dirumah Sungmin. Zhoumi dan Henry Lau.

"_Arraseo. _Shim Yejun _ibnida_. Aku sepupu Sungmin _hyung. Bangapseumnida hyungdeul._"

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini Yejun-_ah?_" ketiga _namja _ itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Zhoumi?" gumam Sungmin terkejut. Zhoumi yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya dan jangan lupakan senyum sejuta wattnya yang mampu melelehkan setiap _namja _maupun _yeoja _yang melihatnya,"Min. Apa kabar?"

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi dan Henry, "Kapan kau datang? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tinggal disini?"

"Tadi sore dan bagaimana kami bisa sampai di rumahmu itu..."

"Dari Han _gege_," Sungmin menatap Henry dengan tatapan polos dan herannya.

"_Nuguya?"_ tanya Sungmin.

"Dia Henry Lau, _namjachingu_ku tercinta!" jawab Zhoumi dan mengecup pipi putih milik Henry.

"_Ya! Gege! _Ish!" kesal Henry. Sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuan Zhoumi yang tidak berubah.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah kedua _namja _di depannya, "Baiklah terserah. Tapi, mengapa Hangeng _hyung _bisa memberi tahumu alamatku dengan mudah? Aku curiga..." ujar Sungmin menatap Zhoumi penuh selidik.

Zhoumi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Jadi begini ceritanya..."

.

***Flashback***

Sebuah taksi terlihat sedang berhenti di depan kediaman Cho Family. Tidak berapa lama kemudian terlihat dua orang _namja _turun dari dalam taksi tersebut.

"Wow! Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak kemari." Ujar seorang _namja _yang berpostur tinggi sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan Cho Family.

"_Ya! Nuguya?" _sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah kaki _namja _tinggi tersebut.

"Han _gege!_" Hangeng mengernyitkan alisnya heran saat salah satu dari dua pemuda tersebut mengetahui namanya. Hangeng berjalan mendekati _namja _tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia mengetahui siapa _namja _tersebut. Namun, bukan Hangeng jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"Zhoumi? Kapan kau datang? Dan untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Hangeng tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Zhoumi —nama _namja _tinggi tadi— yang bingung ingin menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu dan raut wajah Henry —nama _namja _imut tadi— yang sudah sangat ingin menikmati empuknya ranjang.

"_Ya! Ya! _Satu-satu _ge!_ Aku bingung ingin menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu!" sungut Zhoumi sebal.

"Baiklah. Jelaskan mulai sejak kapan kau datang dan selanjutnya apa tujuanmu kembali. Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres disini." Selidik Hangeng.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk terlebih dahulu _ge? _Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana raut wajah lelah dari Mochiku ini eoh?" Hangeng memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum akhirnya mengajak mereka berdua memasuki kediaman Cho Family.

"Tolong bawakan koper mereka berdua ke kamar tamu." Perintah Hangeng pada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan berada disana.

"Jadi kapan kau datang kesini?" tanya Hangeng sekali lagi setelah mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu. Zhoumi menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan memainkan ponselnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Aku baru sampai tadi dan tujuanku kemari karena..."

"Karena seorang _namja _yang bernama Cheng Min-_ge _dan juga karena Mimi _ge _merindukan kalian." Sahut Henry. Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Henry dengan pandangan heran.

"Dia siapa, Zhou?" tanya Hangeng.

"Perkenalkan dia Henry Lau. _Namjachingu_ku. Dan apa yang dikatakannya benar, itu tujuanku kemari. Jadi, apa kau mau memberi tahuku dimana Sungmin tinggal?" tanya Zhoumi langsung.

"_Andwae! _Aku tidak akan memberitahumu dimana Sungmin tinggal!" jawab Hangeng sadis.

"Ayolah _ge~ _Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Sungmin." Pinta Zhoumi.

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud _ge. _Jadi, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ayolah~ Kumohon~" Hangeng menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan alamat Sungmin pada Zhoumi.

"Kusarankan lebih baik kau kesana nanti sore saja, Sungmin dalam mood paling buruk kali ini.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Mochi, ayo kita istirahat!" Zhoumi dan Henry akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar tamu guna mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka.

.

***Flashhback End***

**.**

"Jadi urusan apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sungmin setelah Zhoumi selesai bercerita.

"Urusan tentang... Kita."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yap! Dan akhirnya chapter ini selesai :D<strong>

**Masih ada yang ingatkah readers dengan cerita ini? Ken sangatlah berharap masih ada yang mengingatnya._. Karena Ken tau sangat tau malahan kalo ternyata Fict ini terlantar dari entah sampai kapan, Ken lupa *pabo***

**Ahya, dan juga sedikit pemberitahuan. Mulai sekarang Ken bakalan post next chap secara berurutan menurut pada tanggal berapa FF itu publish dan update, jadi setelah FF ini, FF Brothership : "I'm Not Same With Them" yang akan Ken post :D Jadi, maksudnya biar Ken ga bingung juga mau nentuin yang mana dulu yang mau dilanjutin .-.**

**Ahya, dan lagi Ken seneng bangeeet lhoo~ ternyata readers yang review di FF Ken yang "Dead or Alive?" bertambah :'D Padahal Ken ga yakin masih ada yang inget sama cerita itu :') Tapi,jeongmal kamsahamnida buat readers yang udah review~ :') Terus review yah biar Ken bisa dapet semangat buat nerusin FF yang lain, semakin banyak review yang Ken dapet, semakin cepat pula Ken usahakan untuk mempost lanjutan cerita tersebut **

**Yap, Ken mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review mulai dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 5! Jeongmal gomawooyo readersdeul~ *bow* :') Mian, Ken ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu, tapi Ken sangat berterima kasih sekali sama kalian semua :D**

**Ken minta review dari kalian ya readersdeul, Ken bikin ini dengan mata ngantuk setelah seharian berkutat dengan pelajaran baru dan setelah Ken selese ngerjain PR Matematika yang sulitnya seperti Kyuhyun yang sulit untuk melepaskan Sungmin XDD **

**Ken pengen deh readers ninggalin jejak, karena satu review dari kalian itu merupakan semangat buat Ken untuk nerusin FF ini layak untul dilanjutin atau engga? :)**

**.**

**Ah ya, follow twitter Ken jugaa yaa~ : JustmynameKen**

**.**

**And last word..**

**REVIEW PLEASEE~~ )**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 31 July 2012 – 10.35 p.m<strong>


End file.
